The end products of the leukotriene pathway are potent inflammatory lipid mediators derived from arachidonic acid. They can potentially contribute to development of atherosclerosis and destabilization of atherosclerotic plaques through lipid oxidation and/or proinflammatory effects. As described elsewhere, a gene on chromosome 13q12 has been identified as playing a major role in myocardial infarction (MI), [Helgadottir et al., Nature Genetics doi: 10.1038/ng1311, 8 Feb. 2004]. This gene (ALOX5AP), herein after referred to as an MI disease gene, comprises nucleic acid that encodes 5-lipoxygenase activating protein (FLAP), herein after referred to as FLAP. DNA variants in the FLAP gene increase risk for myocardial infarction by 1.8 fold and for stroke by 1.7 fold. The leukotriene pathway, through FLAP, leads to the production of leukotriene B4 by the enzyme leukotriene A4 hydrolase (LTA4H). Leukotriene B4 is one of the most potent chemokine mediators of arterial inflammation. Particular DNA variants in the gene encoding LTA4H also elevate risk for MI and stroke, as described elsewhere [Hakonarsson et al., J. Am. Med. Assoc. 293, 2245-2256 (2005)]. Individuals with a prior history of MI produce more leukotriene B4 when their isolated neutrophils are stimulated with ionomycin. Increased LTB4 production is particularly marked in male patients with a prior history of MI who carry risk variants in the FLAP gene [Helgadottir et al.]. The treatment (prophylactic and/or therapeutic) of certain diseases and conditions (e.g., MI, acute coronary syndrome (ACS), stroke, atherosclerosis) associated with FLAP or with LTA4H can be accomplished by inhibiting LTA4H. Inhibiting LTA4H is advantageous for methods of treatment for MI or susceptibility to MI; for ACS (e.g., unstable angina, non-ST-elevation myocardial infarction (NSTEMI) or ST-elevation myocardial infarction (STEMI)); for decreasing risk of a second MI; for stroke (including transient ischemic attack) or susceptibility to stroke; for atherosclerosis, such as for patients requiring treatment (e.g., angioplasty, stents, coronary artery bypass graft) to restore blood flow in coronary arteries, such as patients requiring treatment for peripheral vascular disease including peripheral occlusive arterial disease, critical limb ischemia (e.g., gangrene, ulceration), and intermittent claudication to restore blood flow in the lower limbs; for atherosclerotic reno-vascular disease; for abdominal aortic aneurysm; and/or for decreasing leukotriene synthesis (e.g., for treatment of MI).
US Patent Application Publication No. 20050043378 and 20050043379, relate to benzoxazol-2-yl, benzothiazol-2-yl and 1H-benzimidazol-2-yl compounds and derivatives thereof useful as leukotriene A4 hydrolase (LTA4H) inhibitors in treating inflammation and disorders associated with inflammation. These disclosures are incorporated herein by reference as they relate to utility.